tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Arsenal (Neo Zeo)
A list of weapons in the Zeo Rangers' arsenal. Zeonizers The Rangers' morphers, which are worn on the wrists, materializing when needed, and interlock during the morph. The pre-morph call is usually "It's Morphin' Time!" Each Ranger lists off their number and color designation, i.e. "Zeo Ranger One, Pink!" Power Weapons n enlarged version of each power weapon is utilized by the corresponding Super Zeozord. The combination of all Power Weapons, along with the Red Ranger’s Laser Pistol and Blade, is the Zeo Blaster. Pink Power Disc Wielded by Zeo Ranger I, Pink. The Disc acts as a shield, and is very durable, but cannot withstand higher level energy blasts for long. It can also be used as a hand to hand weapon. It latches onto the top of the pistol for the Blaster formation. Yellow Power Double Clubs/Nunchuks Nunchuks in all but name, wielded by Zeo Ranger II, Yellow. The Double Clubs act as blunt weapons, but can also be used in a way similar to nunchakus. They attach to the sides of the main laser pistol for the Blaster formation. Eventually the Yellow Ranger officially changed their name to Zeo Power Nunchuks. Blue Power Axes Wielded by Zeo Ranger III, Blue. The Axes are used for close combat, used in a similar manner to tonfa, but can also be thrown as projectiles. The axes are almost always used simultaneously, but only one is needed for the Blaster formation. A single Axe attaches to the top of the Zeo Blade for the Blaster formation. Green Power Hatchets Wielded by Zeo Ranger IV, Green. The Hatchets can extend to a degree, and like the axes, are always used simultaneously. Only one is used for the Blaster formation and attaches to the bottom grip of the pistol. Red Power Sword Wielded by Zeo Ranger V, Red. The Sword itself is mostly black at the handle with a long blade, and a Red Star emblazoned upon the hilt. It attaches to the gauge at the bottom of the laser pistol. Aside from melee damage, it has been shown to fire an energy beam from the star on its hilt. Sidearms Zeo Laser Pistol and Blade The Zeo Laser Pistols are the standard sidearm of every Zeo Ranger, and can fire a concentrated beam of red energy at opponents, but at times, the color beam it fires is dependent upon the color of the Ranger using it. The Zeo Laser Blades are the standard side-weapons of every Zeo Ranger. They were not used as often as the standard power weapons, but were great for attacking lesser monsters. The blade itself is extended from the hilt, and remains inside until the ranger decides to use it. This design also makes the weapon more conventional. The Laser Blades can be combined with the Laser Pistols to form the Zeo Pistol Powered Up. Miscellany Zeo Power Cannon The Zeo Power Cannon wields the power of all five Zeo Rangers and fires it at the oppenent a powerful blast. It can be combined with other weapons to increase power. Defender Wheel Traditionally used by the Red Ranger (but once by Violet’s predecessor, Rocky), the Defender Wheel was developed by Billy Cranston and Alpha as an addition to the Zeo Rangers' arsenal. Stored in Zeozord V when not in use, the Defender Wheel would be launched against a monster with the Red Ranger inside it, generating a powerful burst of energy that could destroy normal-sized monsters. It was used a few times against Zord-sized monsters, but proved to be little more than a minor annoyance to them. Super Zeo Gems The Super Zeo Gems gave the Zeo Rangers access to the Super Zeozords. It is unknown who created the gems or how they got into Trey's possession but they could only be activated by the power of the Gold Ranger's Golden Power Staff, and immediately began to form the Rangers' new Zords. Zeozords The Zeozords are the first zords of the Power Rangers Zeo. Billy Cranston and Alpha 5 worked on these new Zords, which were based on creatures and structures from mythology. Zeozord I Piloted by Sabrina, it was based on the Moai. It had a powerful cannon on top and five missile launchers on each side. It was usually pulled into battle by Zeozord III. Formed right lower leg of Zeo Megazord. Zeozord II Piloted by Casey, it was based on the Dogu. It had two top-mounted cannons and a missile on each side. It was usually pulled into battle by Zeozord IV. Formed left lower leg of Zeo Megazord. Zeozord III Piloted by Violet, it was based on the Sphinx. It had sharp teeth and two laser guns on its forehead. Formed arms and upper torso of Zeo Megazord. Zeozord IV Piloted by Lidian, it was based on Taurus the Bull. It launched lightning bolts from the tips of its horns. Formed waist and upper legs of Zeo Megazord. Zeozord V Piloted by David, it was based on the Firebird and could fly. Formed the head, back and default helmet of the Zeo Megazord. Battle Helmets The Zeo Megazord enters different modes depending on which helmet it wears. The Helmets give these powers: Zeo I Battle Helmet: Cannon Mode A large cannon on its head fires powerful blasts of energy. Also capable of spinning and creating a pink cyclone to hit monsters with. Zeo II Battle Helmet: Rocket Mode This helmet had a pair of side-mounted laser cannons that shot fast, powerful shots. It could also be used as rocket boosters in space. Zeo III Battle Helmet: Pyramid Mode This helmet gave the Megazord telekinesis. It could use a blue beam to lift up and slam its enemy into the ground repeatedly. Also capable of firing a blue laser. Zeo IV Battle Helmet: Gravity Mode This helmet possessed a pair of long horns that were used to batter the enemy into submission. It is also capable of neutralizing gravity fields around the Megazord. Also fires green lightning bolts and can ram with the Bull's Horns. Zeo V Battle Helmet: Warrior Mode Warrior Helmet, the standard helmet. The Zeo Megazord Saber could only be summoned with this warrior helmet. Super Zeozords Before Trey left Earth, he gave the Rangers a gift which he had protected for a millennium. The gift was the Super Zeo Gems. These gems allowed access to the Super Zeozords. Each Zord resembled a humanoid robot. They can fly and travel underwater. They could fire energy blasts from the emblem on their torso. Each Zord had access to a giant version of the weapon their respective Ranger used. It is likely that the Super Zeozords were supposed to be the original zords of the Zeo Powers, as they had existed for over a thousand years before being introduced, yet Billy designed the original Zeozords himself, due to Zordon's belief that the Super Zeozords were lost forever. True to their name, they're stronger than the normal Zeo Zords, each showing itself able to destroy one of the Machine Empire's upgraded monster singlehandedly. Super Zeozord V The warrior Zord for the Red Zeo Ranger, it had a star-shaped torso (the top point made up the "head"). It forms the body for the Super Zeo Megazord. Super Zeozord IV The warrior Zord for the Green Zeo Ranger, it had a square torso. It forms the lower legs for the Super Zeo Megazord. Super Zeozord III The warrior Zord for the Blue Zeo Ranger, it had a triangular torso. It forms the waist and upper legs for the Super Zeo Megazord. Super Zeozord II The warrior Zord for the Yellow Zeo Ranger, it had a torso of two oblongs. It forms the head, shoulders, and arms for the Super Zeo Megazord. Super Zeozord I The warrior Zord for the Pink Zeo Ranger, it had a circular torso. It forms the feet for the Super Zeo Megazord. Zord Combinations Zeo Megazord Combination of the five Zeozords, it was armed with the Zeo Megazord Saber. Super Zeo Megazord Combination of the five Super Zeozords. Category:Power Rangers: Neo Zeo Category:Arsenal